


The cold never bothered me (but people do)

by littlemissstark315



Series: FrostHawk [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LOTS of anxity, Loki has frozen powers, Poor Loki, but clint is a good husband and helps her, frozen rip off but oh well, never go to a stark gala, shit always happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds out more about her frost Giant heritage and soon things start happening to her body that may or may not make her, As Tony says, Often, "Like Elsa."  <br/>Or Loki has Ice powers thanks to her heritage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cold never bothered me (but people do)

 

 

Loki was nearing her third month of pregnancy and Clint had been the one notice first. Loki was cold. Literally, her skin was colder then normal. He pretended to be taking her temperature, saying he was worried she had a fever. She grumpped but accepted it. When her temp was shown to be 91 degrees he rushed to Bruce. Bruce lowered his glasses a moment. “91 degrees?” “Yes! I mean, that can't be healthy, right?” Bruce sighed. “Bring her down and I can check the baby.” Clint nodded, taking off out of the lab.

 

Loki frowned, worried as Clint lead her to the lab. “Something might be wrong with the baby?” He frowned. “Well your body is 91 degrees. That’s not exactly normal.” She frowned. “Not for a human.” “Think this is apart of you frost giant heritage?” Loki looked at him as the got to the lab. “It's certainly a possibility but I don't know much of that part of me.” Clint sighed. “As long as the baby's ok I don't care if you make it snow in the house.” Loki smiled, walking in the lab. Bruce smiled, having the table and ultrasound set up.

 

Clint helped her and Bruce pulled her shirt up as he brought the ultrasound handle to her stomach, looking at the screen. After a few moments Bruce let out a breath. “Well,the babies temperature is normal. 98 degrees while your body is nearing 90 degrees. Strange. Arnt you frost giant?” Loki frowned. “Yes but I don't know much about them.” Clint smiled. “maybe Thor would or could find out something.” Loki groaned. “I hate having to ask that oaf anything.” Clint smiled, kissing her cheek. “Then I’ll do the asking.” Then Clint got a good look at the Ultra sound screen. “Wait....is that two...” Bruce smiled. “Yes. It seems you’ll be expecting twins.” Clint was in shock and Loki smiled, holding his hand as he sat taking in this information.

 

Thor was worried the moment Clint told him what was happening with Loki. “But the baby is ok?” Clint nodded. “Yeah but her body is freezing. Were thinking it has to do with her frost giant heritage but were not sure. Could you go to Asgard and maybe get some information.” Thor smiled, nodding. “Of corse my friend. I shall return with haste.” Thor clapped a large hand on Clints back, nearly making him fall. Clint stumbled but caught himself with a weak smile.

 

Once Thor left Clint went to there room, opening the door quietly as he walked in. He smiled when he saw Loki, resting but it was replaced with a frown quickly when he saw how tense she was, gripping her pillow and stomach, whimpering. He rushed over, fearing she may be in pain. His panicking mind kept chanting “miscarriage” but he ignored it, shaking her, waking her up. “shh..baby, its ok...your safe..” Loki whimpered, curling in a tighter ball. “No...stay away... don't hurt my baby...” She was crying in her sleep and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. “shh...it's ok...your safe..it's Clint, your both ok..I'm not gonna let anything hurt you.” It was moments later that Loki woke, gasping and sucking in a breath as tears continued. “Clint?” He kissed her head. “shh...I got you..” She melted into his embrace, indulging in the safety of his arms. Once she calmed he spoke. “what was it about?”

 

She swallowed, staring intently at a patch of blanket. “Those horrible people that hurt me...punished me...they captured me again... killed you...the hurt me so much and they were threatening our babies. I wouldn’t let them touch them. “ Her lip trembled and voice cracked. He held her tighter, kissing her head, bringing his hands to her belly. “Shh...I promise, no one is gonna hurt you...either of you...I'm not going anywhere.” She cried quietly into the blanket as she felt the safety of her archers arms.

 

 

 

It was a few hours later Thor arrived, a large book in hand and big smiled. Loki was cooking dinner that night and while she was stirring the sauce he spoke, loudly. “I have returned! I have the information you seek.” Loki glared. “Inside voice brother.” Tony walked in the kitchen, having smelled the food. “What smells amazing and not poisonous?” Loki gave him a look. “keep the attitude Stark, you won't be having any.” Clint was next in, having got the alert from JARVIS that Thor had returned.

 

“Thor! Please tell me you found good news?” Tony quirked an eyebrow, sitting on the kitchen chair. “News? What kind of news?” Loki rolled her eyes at Tony was Thor brought the book to the table. Clint standing next to him. Then within moments the rest of the team came into the kitchen. Loki groaned. “Now everyone will know my personal business.” Bruce saw it. “Is that the information?” Clint smiled. “Yep.” Natasha watched with a small smile, Steve sighed and Thor opened the book, finding the book marked passage, speaking from the book. “When a frost giant is expecting a child there body adjusts differently then most. While the frost giant body is naturally extremely cold the womb must be kept warm. The frost giant's body will start pushing out the cold from there body while the womb is kept warm as a way of protecting the babe until birth frost can even appear on there skin..”

 

There was a moment of silence before Tony spoke up. “So...She's Elsa?” Steve slapped his arm gently. “O, what, it was a legit question.” Loki was still, letting it all sink in. Did that mean her body would be so cold there would be frost? Snow even? Will the rest of her body be ok? Thor continued. “The vital organs will go into the same state as the womb, in a suspended warmth, protected from the body's defense for the babe.” Clint sighed. “So..thats it? Shes ok then?” Loki took this moment to turn off the stove, walking out of the room as realization dawned on her. Her child would be part frost giant.

 

The rest were speaking among themselves about this when Clint noticed she was gone. He excused himself, going to find her. “Jay, where did my lovely wife go?” “She is on the roof.” Clint worried, nearly running up there. He wouldn’t be surprised if she attempted something but he never saw any red flags. He got to the roof, looking for her then he heard crying, sobs and quick breathing. He followed the sounds of his wife's current anxiety attack. He found her curled by the wall, breathing faster then normal and sobbing into her knees. He frowned, walking to her. “Loki-” “Stay away!” She cried out, her voice breaking. He stopped, feeling his heart break. “Why? Loki, talk to me.” Loki shook her head, tears continually falling. “No...these babies....it's an abomination...what have we done..” Clint nearly glared, walking to her and kneeling in front of her, holding her hands. “Shut up and talk to me. I can't help you when you shut me out.” Her lip trembled. “Our child will be part frost giant.” “And whats wrong with that?”

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Everything. They are feared and hated with everything the universe has to offer. I know Odin thought so much less of me because I was a frost giant and now our child will be forced to endure that hate.” A cry escaped her as Clint brought his hands to her face. The cold against his skin a stark difference. But not unpleasant. “Whatever Odin taught you about your heritage is wrong. He was a dick, a shitty parent so don't believe a word he said. These babies...our children are gonna come into this world being so loved beyond belief and accepted for everything they are. I don't care if there blue and cold and hated among the universe. It's our babies and I love you both and I wouldn’t want you or this any other way.” She sucked in a breath before smiling weakly, tears still falling. “You are too good to me.”

 

 

 

He smirked weakly, kissing her head. “Not good enough. Com'on, the team is worried about you.” He helped her up, holding her close as they walked back inside. Once back inside the kitchen, Natasha had taken over dinner and was serving it. Thor rushed over to his sister. “I am sorry sister. I should have brought the information to you in private. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Loki shook her head. “It's alright. I just came to a realization. Thats all. I am alright now.” She gave a soft look to Clint before going to the dinner table. Steve insisted that everyone have a dinner night at an actual table nearly every night. At least when there wasn’t some mission or someone trying to take over new york

 

Pretty soon Tony (of corse) was the first to ask the questions on everyone’s minds and Loki was feeling well enough to talk about whats going to be happening to her body and babies and was happy (and just a bit shocked) that everyone accepted her and the baby frost giants. She felt like crying. She had never been so happy to be abandoned to live with these wonderful people. Once all that was found out Bruce wanted to check the baby everyday to make sure it was going as it should.

 

Once she hit the five month mark, she was starting to show and it was one of Tony's Gala's again and she wasn’t sure she wanted to even step outside the tower. With her body turning so cold to protect the babies she was turning blue, eyes red and and she felt disgusting. There was just a touch of frost over her skin all the time. Clint told her it was ok they didn’t go but she couldn’t hide away the rest of her life. She was insisting on going. Tony had make up brought in and contacts and within a few minutes she was looking human. She smiled, sighing, feeling better about herself. She leaned against the sink counter as one or both of her babies moved in her small baby bump. One hand balancing her weight, the other on her stomach. It hurt just a bit. Once the discomfort passed she saw the sink was slowly being covered in frost from her body. She quickly let go, cursing to herself as she quickly put her gloves on. They seemed to help keep that effect away. She walked out of the rest room, seeing Clint waiting. She smiled. “How do I look?” He smiled. “beautiful. But not yourself.” She gave him a look before letting her hands settled on her bump. “People of earth are not ready to see a frost giant.” Clint smiled, walking over, kissing her head. “They should be. Com'on, there waiting downstairs.”

 

Once to the Gala Loki just wanted to sit and Clint had to problem with that. But things never went the way they wanted and Clint had to go help break up a fight along with Steve. She felt a bit nervous but was starting to feel warmer then normal for her. She sighed, taking off her gloves carefully as to not disturb the make up Tony and Natasha had so carefully put on. (and sprayed) once the gloves were off she felt better and gently rubbed her very small baby bump. Then suddenly someone placed there hand on the table, rather roughly, making the table shake and startle Loki. There was a blonde woman, looking very mad. Loki swallowed down the bit of anxiety that was starting up. “Can I help you?” She smiled sweetly, controlled. Fake. “As a matter of fact. You can. How about telling me how to got your hands all over what's mine?” Loki raised an eyebrow. The lady glared. “Clint. My boyfriend.” Loki felt a icy pang of fear go thru her. Was he cheating on her? No, he would never do that. She stood, not even looking this woman in the eye. “I have no idea what your talking about. Me and Clint were married nearly a year ago.”

 

 

 

The woman glared. “Please, Like he could settle for anyone. Hes a womanizer just like Stark. Oh my God..” The woman saw her little bump and she smirked. “Are you having his baby? Oh this is just priceless. Has he left you yet? Cause there’s now way he would settle for you.” Loki glared. “You seem quite delusional and I am done talking. Please, excuse me.” Loki tried to walk away, to find Clint or just a private place to break down as she felt tears starting but this lady grabbed her arm and her protective instincts kicked in, her other hand came faster then she thought possible, creating a wall of spiked ice around her, all pointed at the woman who was now shocked beyond belief.

 

 

 

Loki gasped, stepping back, looking at her hands. Just starting to tint blue thru the make up. Then people were all watching her, scared and shocked. She could hear the hushed whispers of “ _monster.”_ She swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat, tears starting to pour down her face, hands shaking as frost was starting on them. She heard running and saw Clint and the rest of them but she couldn’t face them. She turned, running out of the room a fast as she could, nearly pushing people over in the process as they yelled questions and accusations.

 

Clint watched helplessly as Loki ran out. He went to the woman that the ice was directed at. He groaned. His ex, one of the crazier ones. He glared walking up to her. “What did you say to her?” She glared. “Only the truth. How could you marry someone like that?” He glared. “I don't know, maybe because shes not a heartless bitch like you. Get out of here.” He saw Tony and the rest of them look at the ice which had started dripping, melting onto the carpet. Tony started to push him away. “Go help her before she puts us all into an eternal winter. We have this handled.” Clint rolled his eyes, nearly running out of the gala.

 

Loki ran, finding herself in one of the woman’s bathrooms on the other side of the convention center so it was sure to have no one. She sat in one of the stalls, locking the door as she broke into tears, leaning against the door. Her hands unwillingly making frost crawl all over the stall door and soon it was covered in ice. Loki broke away, feeling the slick surface gasping, looking at her hands having to sit on the toilet, sucking in breaths that got faster and faster, echoed words going thru her head. Words of hate that have been yelled and screamed at her in hate and fear. Her own, so called father never aw her as more then an old relic in his armory.

 

“ _frost giants? You don't belong here!”_  
“beasts!”  
“ go back from were you came!”

“ _freak!”_

“ _Monster!”_

 

 

She hadn’t even realized when when she fell to the floor on her hands and knees, shaking and heaving in large breaths. She thought she would be sick but she was too far gone in her panic to realize where she was. Then she heard a voice, loud and near. “Loki!” She gasped, sitting up, curling in on herself, crying out, her voice racking. “Leave me be!” Clint rushed to the stall, ignoring the frost and ice that was making it's way around the womans rest room. He knelled down, seeing her curled on the floor with the door locked. “Loki, please, it's me. It's Clint, let me in.” But Loki barely heard over her breathing and tears. “No! I don't want to hurt you...” Clint swallowed the lump in her throat, he felt helpless. “Your not gonna hurt me baby...” “Yes I will. I'm a monster!” Clint sat on the icy floor, reaching underneath and feeling for her, any part of her. Loki jumped, seeing his hand. Her lip trembled as he started to speak. “Baby, I know you. I know you more then anyone, better then anyone. If you would have hurt me or anyone, you would have. Your not like that, you never were. Your one of the most gentle souls I have ever met. Your not a monster and your not anything else your thinking. Please, just come out and talk to me.”

 

 

Loki settled, hearing her husbands voice. She reached above her shakily, unlocking the door of the stall and moving enough to open it fully. Soon a it was open, Clint moved, wrapping her in his arms. She sucked in a breath, hiding in his chest. He kissed her head. “shh...I got you...” She cried into his chest, losing track of time and placed. Once she stopped and was settled as one could be in this situation, Clint noticed the ice starting to melt around them which means Loki hasn’t been putting off ice as a defensive which mean she was calm. He started to stand, bringing Loki with him. “Com'on, lets go home.” Loki sniffled, seeing her hands, the blue seeping thru the make up and patches. She gasped seeing them. “What if people see me like this?” Clint continued helping her. “Don't worry, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you.” He took his tux jacket off, putting it over her lightly tinted blue shoulders. She wrapped herself in it, trying to hide as he helped her out of the bathroom.

 

Clint was glad where Loki chose there wasn’t many people which meant there wasn’t many paparazzi. He thanked God for Tony's power to get a limo to the back of the center to take them home. Once home he felt her relax. He helped her upstairs and out of her dress. While she took the pins out of her hair that Natasha had put up, he set up the shower, making it luke warm. He was worried how warm or hot she could handle being a frost giant. Once she was out of the dress and hair was flowing down, it was hard to look away. Black hair against pale skin. She was gorgeous. She smiled weakly. “Your a little over dressed.” He smiled, kissing her, starting to take his tie off. “Sorry, I was a bit worried about you.” She smiled softly. “You are too good to me.” He smiled sadly. “Not good enough. Twice now I promised I'd stay by your side and I failed.” He frowned. She took his face in her hands. “You haven’t failed. Twice you had a situation that was not your fault. You haven’t failed.” He smiled sadly, kissing her, holding her tight. His hand traveled feeling the tiny baby bump, vowing to never leave her side again in public, for any reason. Each time he did, something happened. He would make sure nothing happened to her or there two children.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah....I went all Frozen. I love the idea of Loki having power like Elsa and went with it. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
